Qui est le monstre ?
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que s'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : Qui est le monstre ?**_

_**Auteur : **__Clair Obscure, reprise par Ellyssa17_

_**Fiction original :**__ www . fanfiction s / 6518283 / 1 / Qui-est-le-monstre (sans les espaces) Il n'y as pas beaucoup de changement sur les premiers chapitres, mais viendra ensuite._

_**Base : **__L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

_**Disclamer **__: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

_**Résumé **__: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que __s'est__-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?_

.

.

**§§ Fourchelangue §§**

_**Legilimancie**_

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

Il avançait dans les couloirs, furtif, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. La nuit était noire, sans la moindre lune pour l'éclairer. Pourtant, il semblait pouvoir marcher, glisser, sans la moindre difficulté. Un prédateur à l'état pur.

Il fondit sur sa proie, pas un cri ne brisa le silence. Puis il repartit, toujours aussi discrètement.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : La nuit des complots**

.

.

Harry leva la tête, les sourcils froncés vers celle qui avait crié son prénom. Hermione avançait à pas rapide vers lui, comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses.

**\- Je t'ai cherché partout, Harry !**

**\- Ah ?**

Son ton était interrogateur, mais son visage exprimait tout autre chose. Hermione ne réagit même pas :

**\- Te rends-tu compte que tu as loupé la moitié des cours juste pour rester dans cette partie poussiéreuse de la bibliothèque ?**

**\- Et alors ? Je te rappelle que je dois tuer un mage noir ****surpuissant ****avant de pouvoir vivre ma petite vie tranquille. Alors oui, je loupe les cours inutiles pour apprendre dans les livres. Puis toi aussi, tu passes ton temps dans la bibliothèque et je ne t'ai jamais fait de scène que je sache !**

**\- Mais, Harry ! Je comprends que tu puisses aimer lire, mais pas en séchant ! Que vont dire les profs si tu continues ?**

**\- Je m'en moque. Aller, tu devrais partir ou tu vas louper le cours de métamorphose avec ****McGonagall****. Et de toute façon, Dumbledore ne peut rien dire. Cet été, je n'ai rien pu faire là où je me trouvais.**

La jeune fille ne releva même pas les paroles de son ami, plutôt occupé à partir en courant en ayant remarqué l'heure plus que tardive. Il ne lui restait que vingt minutes pour se rendre en métamorphose ! Une horreur, et si elle avait un imprévu entre temps ? Harry replongea son nez dans le livre qu'il avait à demi-couvert pour repartir dans sa passionnante lecture. Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, ne prenant pas garde aux coups d'œil appuyé de la plupart des élèves, qui n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer le changement physique de leur Survivant, mais aussi ces absences répétées en cours depuis les trois semaines de reprise. En effet, le jeune homme du haut de ses dix-sept ans, avait pris quelques centimètres, arrivant tout de même avec quelques difficultés au mètre soixante-cinq, et sa silhouette élancée en ravissait plus d'une, même certains garçons bavaient sur son passage. Sa démarche un poil provocante n'arrangeait rien du tout. Mais lui faisait comme si de rien n'était, évitait la plupart des personnes, toujours fourrer dans un livre, ne parlait quasiment plus avec ses amies qui s'étaient enfin mis ensemble et semblaient avoir oublié son existence. Il s'assit à coté de Ron qui enfournait le plus de nourriture possible dans son assiette ET dans sa bouche en un temps-record, sous le regard maternelle et un poil dégouté de sa chérie. Ginny ne manqua pas de lui sauter dessus pour le coller en lui posant mille questions, papillonnant des yeux à une vitesse effrayante.

**-Harrynout ! Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ! Qu'as-tu ****fait ****de ta journée ? Tu aurais dû venir pendant la ****pause ****du midi ! J'ai montré à tout le monde la nouvelle tenue des pompons girl pour le prochain match, rien que pour t'encourager ! Tu veux que je te la montre ? Cela ne me gêne pas hein !**

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, les filles avaient crus bon d'ouvrir un club de Pompon girl après avoir appris que chez les moldus, c'était tout à fait d'actualité pour encourager leur favori lors de leur sport. Il ne fallait pas vous préciser que notre cher Harry n'en avait absolument rien à faire et que tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était qu'on lui foute la paix. Aussi, leva-t-il les yeux au ciel quand le Citronné déclara qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau après le diner. Il en profita tout de même pour se débarrasser de la sangsue en se précipitant derrière le Glucosé. Une fois dans le bureau, Harry ne s'assit pas, s'appuyant plutôt contre un meuble, où reposait un bol rempli de bonbon très étrange, et attendit patiemment que le vieil homme enfourne un bonbon au citron.

**\- Bien, Harry, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas. Tu me semble distant avec tout le monde en ****ce ****moment. Veux-tu en parler ?**

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant un peu avant de parler :

**\- C'est-à-dire…que…c'est juste que Voldemort passe son temps à m'envoyer ce qu'il fait. C'est vraiment atroce. Alors, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je suis désolé si cela vous a inquiété. Je fais juste tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite et réaliser la prophétie.**

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment, surtout que la lèvre inférieure d'Harry tremblait un peu, que sa voix était remplie de trémolo et que ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse. Oui, le petit ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il se leva, avança et prit paternellement le garçon dans ses bras pour le consoler, loupant par la même occasion une belle grimace. Il réconforta encore un peu Harry, lui disant que le lendemain, il pouvait aller à Près au Lard. Un petit cadeau pour le pauvre malheureux. Il lui demanda tout de même de suivre un peu plus les cours dès la semaine suivante. Harry hocha la tête à tout et lui servit son plus beau sourire avant de partir. Mission accomplit. Il avait embobiné le Cinglé de première. Il se rendit dans sa salle commune où des rires et des discutions peu discrètes lui agressèrent les oreilles. Il soupira un peu avant de décliner une proposition de bataille explosive et d'aller se changer pour se coucher.

.

.

Il avançait dans les couloirs, attentifs à ce qui l'entourait, il évita de peu Malfoy qui faisait sa ronde de préfet, puis continua son chemin. Il allait sortir quand des chuchotements se firent entendre. Il s'approcha, la curiosité éveillée, il pourrait manger plus tard. Il se plaqua contre le mur, juste avant l'embranchement d'où provenaient les voix.

**\- Tu es sûr qu'il dormait ?**

**\- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois avant de partir. Puis tu sais bien qu'il a mis un sort de silence sur ses rideaux pour ne pas nous réveiller à chaque fois qu'il fait un rêve atroce, d'après ses dires. Mon cul oui !**

**\- Allons, tu sais bien que tu dois encore attendre un peu, une fois que Voldemort ne sera plus, on pourra enfin sortir au grand jour. Après tout, qui n'arrête pas de mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver ses fesses ? Enfin, ****voilà ****ce que nous demande Dumbledore. On doit le surveiller d'un peu plus près. D'après lui, notre cher Survivant est ****perturber****. Demain, il a le droit de sortir, on va devoir le chaperonner. Alors, répète-moi ce que tu dois faire en sa présence ?**

**\- Je dois lui parler de tout et de rien, me coller à lui-même si ça me répugne, l'appeler 'Ry et agir avec lui comme si c'était mon frère. Je dois plaisanter, etc.**

**\- Voilà, c'est bien, ****allez, ****ne fait pas cette tête, c'est bientôt fini. Puis le Professeur a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour se débarrasser de lui par la suite. Courage Ron !**

**\- Oui, bon, ça va. C'est vraiment parce que tu me le demandes ma chérie, sinon je ne lui aurais jamais parlé moi à ce petit prétentieux. Toujours à se plaindre de ses moldus ! Comme si on devait lui déballer un petit tapi rouge partout où il va !**

**\- Allons-y à présent, sinon notre ronde va paraître trop longue.**

Il entendit un bruit mouillé, sûrement que les deux s'embrassaient, avant que les pas ne s'éloignent en résonnant dans les couloirs. L'ombre resta un instant immobile, ne sachant que faire. Reprendre sa chasse, ou bien rentrer le ventre vide ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, il n'avait pas si faim que ça, une nuit de plus ou de moins…

.

.

Harry regardait tout autour de lui, les groupes d'élèves venant de Poudlard commençaient à s'espacer, alors que le trio restait ensemble. Ron lui racontait les dernières nouveautés sur le Quidditch et Hermione lui tapait de temps en temps sur la tête pour le rappeler à l'ordre quand son langage devenait un peu trop grossier. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la librairie, Hermione voulant un nouveau livre pour « égayer » ses soirées. Ils entrèrent et tombèrent immédiatement sur les personnes qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas croiser : Draco, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence :

**\- Potter, toujours ****entourer ****par les mêmes personnes ? Une sang de bourbe et un Weasley.**

**\- Hey, ****ferme-là****, la fouine ! Tu as bien tes chiens de garde en permanence avec toi !**

Draco reporta son attention sur le rouquin, Potter n'ayant pas daigné lui répondre :

**\- Je me demande si ****ta ****vue ne baisse pas, Poil de Carotte, où sont mes gardes du corps ? Je ne ****vois ****que mes amis, moi. Alors que toi, tu ****traînes ****toujours le castor derrière toi.**

**\- Laisse-la en dehors de ça, Blondinet !**

**\- Le Balafré, tu sembles avoir perdu ta langue ? Tu ne défends pas tes chers amis ?**

**\- Mes amis ? Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais ils semblent se débrouiller sans moi. Je ne suis pas leur Chaperon que je sache ?**

Harry se détourna pour sortir, laissant tout le petit monde à l'intérieur. Le soleil venant de sortir, et tapant fort pour cette fin de septembre, il se mit à l'abri dans une petite ruelle calme, n'ayant pas envie de revoir ses camarades, ni de rentrer. Il était là depuis un bon moment quand la tête d'un certain blond apparut un bref instant dans son champ de vision. Seul.

**\- Etrange.**

Harry se décolla du mur, puis fila le blond, ses narines chatouillées par une douce odeur de Lilas. Malfoy s'arrêta un peu à l'écart du village regardant autour de lui, mais manquant Harry qui c'était planqué derrière un arbre. Le blond ne resta pas longtemps seul. Fenrir, le Loup Garou recherché par beaucoup de personnes, arriva par transplanage, faisant se tendre notre cher Harry comme un élastique. Ils discutèrent à voix basse pendant un petit moment, quand le vent changea de direction. Potter jura et se recula le plus vite possible, son instinct lui criant de fuir le plus loin possible, mais une main l'attrapa et le balança devant Draco, sans aucune zone d'ombre pour se cacher ou s'enfuir. Harry fusilla le loup du regard, ses poils se dressant sur tout son corps. Il avait très envie de sauter sur le garou pour lui faire la peau, et aussi de se laver de l'odeur répugnante qui avait envahi ses sens après le toucher de Fenrir. Il gronda quand l'autre s'approcha, mais il fut pris d'un vertige sans répit. Il put à peine voir le regard d'argent en fusion, avant de s'écrouler pour de bon, son corps tressaillant de douleur.

.

.

Ron sortait de la dernière boutique avec un air ennuyé sur le visage :

**-Il ****n'est ****pas là non plus, personne ne l'a vue. Mais où a-t-il pu partir ? Il va finir par gâcher notre ****sortie****, déjà que le surveiller, c'est soûlant, mais si en plus on doit le chercher partout.**

**-Je sais Rony, mais on est obligé. Pense à ce qui nous attend par la suite. ****Allez****, allons interroger ce groupe là-bas.**

Ils s'éloignèrent, loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait, et ce qu'il découlerait de cette journée.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : Qui est le monstre ?**_

_**Auteur : **__Clair Obscure, reprise par Ellyssa17_

Fiction original : www . fanfiction s / 6518283 / 2 / Qui-est-le-monstre (sans les espaces) Il n'y as pas beaucoup de changement sur les premiers chapitres, mais viendra ensuite.

_**Base : **__L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

_**Disclamer **__: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

_**Résumé **__: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que __s'est__-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?_

.

.

**§§ Fourchelangue §§**

_**Legilimancie**_

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil troublant**

.

.

Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir sur l'obscurité. Son corps était en feu, le moindre de ses muscles hurlaient de douleur. Et lui mourrait de faim, une faim atroce qui lui vrillait l'estomac, brûlait la gorge. Une faim dévorante. Ses yeux, étincelants dans la pénombre, se tournèrent vers la gauche d'où provenait une faible respiration. Il croisa le regard argent de sa Némésis. Il inspira profondément, se délectant de la délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans la pièce. _Lilas_. Harry ferma à moitié les yeux pour apprécier. Un mouvement vers lui l'obligea à les rouvrir, sa main attrapa le poignet de Draco, dans une poigne de fer.

**\- Malfoy.**

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, à peine audible, dévoilant deux canines bien trop grandes pour un humain.

**\- Un vampire.**

Le jeune aristocrate avait immédiatement mis un nom sur la créature qu'était devenu Potter, bien qu'après sa réaction sous le soleil plus tôt l'avait déjà bien avancé. Il défia le brun du regard en tirant sur son poignet pour le récupérer, mais le vampire l'en empêcha. Ses yeux d'un émeraude si profond et si lumineux dévoilant sa soif, détaillaient son ennemi de toujours. Il semblait se demander si le blond ferait un bon repas.

**\- Où suis-je Malfoy.**

Harry ignorait la douleur qui commençait à vraiment le rendre fou. La soif se faisait de plus en plus pressante, et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la belle jugulaire qui se trouvait là. Le sang qui coulait à l'intérieur chantait pour lui.

**\- Chez le Lord.**

Le blond grimaça de douleur quand les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, le tirant un peu plus vers le vampire. Lui qui avait espéré qu'un vampire dans cet état serait moins fort…il avait eu tort, mais impossible qu'il le reconnaisse. Il se figea quand le brun commença à humer sa main, son nez effleurant à peine ses doigts, ne relâchant pas sa prise sur le poignet.

**\- Et que compte faire Voldemort ?**

Draco pouvait voir l'effort que faisait l'autre pour se détourner quelque peu de la tentation, sans grand succès quand on voyait qu'il se mettait à lécher sa main avec envies. L'instinct du vampire avait pris le dessus, obligeant le brun à lui obéir. Draco essayait de rester le plus zen possible, sachant parfaitement qu'une odeur de peur ne ferait qu'exciter davantage plus le vampire déjà affamé. Harry avait commencé à remonter sur le poignet, quand un elfe de maison apparu dans la chambre dans un pop sonore et partit ouvrir les rideaux sans se soucier des personnes présentes. Mal lui en pris. Le soleil entra dans la pièce, d'un seul coup, faisant siffler le vampire de rage et de douleur. En un instant, il n'était plus dans le lit, mais plaquer contre un mur à peu près ombragé. Harry observait le soleil méfiant, étant non nourri, il ne pouvait rester en dessous, l'astre solaire était un danger pour lui. Très douloureux.

**\- Potter ? Reviens ici !**

**\- Tu veux ma mort Malfoy ? Bien que ce soit une question idiote vu que tu m'as amené ICI !**

**\- ****Écoute****-moi bien, je vais fermer les rideaux, puis tu retourneras vers moi. As-tu compris ?**

Pendant leur conversation, l'elfe, toujours inconscient de ce qu'il avait fait, était reparti continuer ses autres tâches, après avoir ouvert une fenêtre. Harry sera les poings, jetant un regard malveillant aux rayons de soleil qui le faisaient paraître si faible devant un humain. Pas de chance pour lui, le vent souffla, enlevant une partie du rideau qui masquait encore le soleil et le peu d'ombre qui restait disparu. Le vampire gémit, siffla, insulta la lumière avant de bouger à une vitesse foudroyante et de disparaître par la porte qui claqua contre le mur, manquant de se disloquer. Il laissa derrière lui un blond catastrophé, qui se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite avec déjà quelques couloirs de retard vu la vitesse du vampire. Les couloirs étaient quelque peu sombres, juste assez pour qu'un vampire puisse se déplacer sans grand mal.

Harry entra sans même y faire attention dans une qui était éclairée à l'aide de bougie et rien d'autre. Très reposant pour lui. Aussi, il ne fit pas attention aux yeux qui le fixèrent, incrédule essayant de reconnaître l'imprudent qui les avait interrompus. Le silence de plomb dura un long moment, puis le vampire rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés en entrant. Des hoquets de stupeurs et de frayeurs se firent entendre. On pouvait reconnaître sans le moindre doute possible la fluorescence des yeux. Des yeux de prédateur, et si cela n'aidait pas certaines personnes, les deux canines les éclairaient sans soucis.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre, Harry leva brusquement la tête en humant une odeur agréable : Jacinthe. Il se mit en marche, de cette démarche glissante sans accro et incroyablement angoissante. Quelqu'un bougea, une baguette se pointa sur lui. Trop tard, en un bond, il fut sur la personne qui portait l'odeur, les bras autour du cou, les canines à quelques centimètres de la gorge. La personne se raidit, déglutit. De ce que pouvait voir Harry, la peau était d'un blanc de porcelaine, des cheveux blonds, lisses et longs, pas de doute :

**\- Malfoy père.**

Sa proie frémit en sentant le souffle du vampire, ne pouvant rien faire. Une langue vint lécher sa peau, pile sur la jugulaire et une canine effleura le cou. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le vampire observa les Mangemorts qui ne savaient que faire. Absolument délicieux de se sentir si puissant. Son vampire lui criait de mordre, de montrer sa force, de tous les soumettre, qu'il était LE prédateur par excellence. Et les Mangemort qui l'entouraient lui montraient en tenant leurs baguettes braquer sur lui avec leur main tremblante. Tellement risible. Il ouvrit plus grand la bouche, prêt à mordre sa proie qui était toujours aussi stoïque, personne n'osant prononcer le moindre mot, quand une personne pas loin de lui bougea.

Confortablement installé sur un siège, la tête appuyée sur une main, le coude sur l'accoudoir, l'homme était si silencieux qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas vu. Seul son mouvement de jambe l'avait rendu visible pour le vampire, ça et la délicate odeur de cannelle qui en résulta. Harry se figea dans son mouvement, le regard braqué sur l'individu qui lui offrit un demi-sourire. Ni une, ni deux, il lâcha brutalement sa proie, sauta sur la table pour atteindre plus vite l'étrange personnage, et s'installa sans gêne sur les genoux de l'autre. Son nez vint se nicher dans le cou de l'homme, inspirant profondément. Enfin calmé pour de bon, ses mains agrippées à la chemise de l'inconnu pour le garder sous contrôle. Il était bien là, il se sentait à sa place depuis que tout avait dérapé et c'était si agréable. Harry soupira de contentement, alors qu'une petite partie de son cerveau commençait enfin à se réveiller et à passer au-dessus de l'instinct du vampire. La constatation du siècle lui parvint au bout de quelques secondes : il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une réunion de Mangemorts, hors ces derniers voulaient sa mort sans le moindre doute vu que leur chef cherchait à le tuer depuis son plus jeune âge. Résultat, il allait se faire massacrer, … d'ailleurs, sur qui se trouvait-il ? Qui était cette personne qui respirait avec autant de dégagement alors qu'il avait un vampire avec la tête niché dans le cou, pouvant le vider de son sang à tout instant, … Et aussi, où se trouvait le dit Voldemort ? C'était la question à vingt mille gallions.

_« Reprenons depuis le départ. »_

Harry fit marche arrière avec ses souvenirs avant de rechercher un détail qui pourrait l'éclairer, sans pour autant partir de son perchoir.

_« Je me trouvais avec Malfoy qui jouait le garde-malade, …et il ne m'a pas tué, ni rien. Puis je me suis enfui à cause du soleil, je n'ai rencontré aucun Mangemorts avant d'entrer dans cette salle illuminé par de simples bougies. Ils avaient l'air graves, alors ils devaient être en __réunion__. J'ai pris Malfoy père en otage, puis cet homme sur qui je suis. __Personne __ne réagit. Hors, qui dit réunion des Mangemorts, dit Psychopathe ou plus familièrement Voldemort dans les parages… oui, et où __siégerait __un chef lors d'une réunion ? Au bout de la table pour pouvoir surveiller tout le monde. Où je me trouve ? Sur un mignon petit gars assis pile à la place au bout de la table. Donc, je suis assis sur Voldemort, ouais, c'est tout à fait ça. »_

Heureux d'avoir résolu son problème, Harry se pelota encore plus sur son coussin humain. L'information cruciale n'ayant pas atteint le cerveau. Le silence était toujours aussi lourd dans la salle, et plus d'un Mangemort regardait éberluer le vampire qui était gentiment installé sur les genoux de…

_« __Attends __là…Voldemort…je suis assis sur VOLDEMORT ? »_

L'information avait enfin fait son chemin, tirant le vampire de sa douce langueur. Il fit un bond en arrière pour atterrir sur la table, accroupit comme un félin qui guette sa proie. Ses yeux, qui étaient brièvement redevenus normaux, étaient à nouveau aussi lumineux que des phares. Il dévoila ses canines devant un Lord particulièrement amusé.

**\- Toi ! Voldemort !**

**\- Oui, tu en as mis du temps petit vampire pour comprendre.**

Harry ne put répondre, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup pour laisser le passage à un Draco quelque peu essoufflé ET décoiffé.

**\- Mon Lord, Potter c'est…**

**\- ****Échapper****, je sais, il nous a rendu une petite visite. Mais je crois qu'il a fini à présent…**

Harry ne put rien faire, une chose floue lui sauta dessus sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit sans s'être nourris. Deux yeux d'un noir profond, magnifiques, sauvages…puis il s'évanouit une nouvelle fois, non sans pouvoir penser :

_« Ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui… »_

.

.

Quand Harry se retrouva par terre, toutes les langues se délièrent d'un seul coup. Certains se demandaient encore si c'était réellement Harry-j'ai-survécus-mais-si-je-continue-à-avoir-une-malchance-pareil-cela-ne-dura-plus-très-longtemps-Potter qui se trouvait là à leur pied, ou si c'était une blague de leur maître. Le doute planait, alors que la belle créature était évacuée par Draco et Severus.

Lucius observait son Lord qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou dans son corps de vingt ans, si beau et pourtant si cruel quand il le voulait. D'une haute stature, musclé, mais fine, son regard rubis mis en valeur par sa peau blanche et ses cheveux ébène coiffer en catogan. Le Lord était convoité par beaucoup de monde, mais peu nombreux étaient les élus qui pouvaient se targuer d'être passé dans son lit. Et, cet être si insondable qu'était cet homme, montrait pour la première fois, depuis si longtemps, un visage autre que la froideur devant les Mangemorts qui n'appartenaient pas à son cercle d'amis.

Le Lord se réinstalla sur son siège, exactement dans la même position où l'avait trouvé le jeune vampire, invitant d'un geste les autres à le suivre. Il y eut quelques grincements de chaise avant que le silence ne retombe.

**\- Mangemorts, non, vous n'avez pas rêvé, le jeune Potter est bien ici dans ce manoir. Je vous saurais gré de ne pas le tuer ou de le faire souffrir si jamais vous tombez dessus, sous peine de devoir me rendre des comptes. Ai-je été clair ?**

Son regard rubis fit le tour de la table, jugeant les personnes qui y étaient installés, cherchant qui pourrait lui désobéir.

**\- Mais Maitre, que ****fait ****cette chose chez nous ?**

Un Mangemort, Goyle, avait osé parler d'une petite voix, rentrant la tête entre ses épaules quand le regard redoutable se posa sur lui pour ne plus le lâcher.

**\- Dois-je rendre des comptes, me demanderais-tu de me justifier mon cher Goyle ?**

La voix était menaçante, sifflante, un mot de travers et le malheureux allait découvrir ce qui se passait après la mort. Un mot de plus et son enterrement futur se ferait dans la seconde. Un mot que l'homme eut l'intelligence de ne pas prononcer, sentant vaguement que son Maitre n'était pas d'humeur à répondre. Il secoua la tête, au soulagement des autres Mangemorts qui ne voulaient pas voir une des célèbres crises de colère de leur Lord, avant de se rasseoir totalement et de se faire oublier le plus vite possible.

Voldemort se leva alors, signifiant par-là la fin de la réunion. Tout le monde partit à toute allure pour s'acquitter de ses tâches avant de rentrer chez eux, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas recherchés, et rejoindre leurs appartements, pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas mettre un pied dehors. Lucius resta, attendant que tout le monde parte pour avoir de plus amples informations, ce qui ne serait pas de refus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre : Qui est le monstre ?**_

_**Auteur : **__Clair Obscure, reprise par Ellyssa17_

_**Base : **__L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

_**Disclamer **__: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

_**Résumé **__: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que __s'est__-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?_

.

.

**§§ Fourchelangue §§**

_**Legilimancie**_

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Rien ne s'arrange**

.

.

Harry gardait les yeux fermés, écoutant avec attention ce qui l'entourait, une respiration lui parvenait. Lente et régulière, la personne semblait dormir. Bien, pour s'échapper, cela lui facilitait la tâche. Il pouvait sentir que la nuit était tombée dehors, il se sentait plus calme, moins fatigué. Rien à dire, la nuit était vraiment son élément. Il prit une grande inspiration pour sentir l'odeur de la nuit, mais ce qui lui parvint fut plutôt une odeur piquante et horrible : celle d'un loup-garou. Proche, très proche, bien trop d'ailleurs. Il se sentit se tendre de l'intérieur, un répugnant loup était à ses côtés, son ennemi naturel depuis toujours. Pas de doute, la personne qui dormait était le garou, et il allait en profiter.

Le vampire ne fit ni une, ni deux, il sauta vers la direction de la respiration pour aller étriper le satané garou. Mais il avait oublié où il se trouvait : dans le manoir de Voldemort, son ennemi de longue date, et il était évident que le Lord Noir n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper une seconde fois. Des liens particulièrement solides le retinrent fermement au lit où il était allongé, le faisant cracher de fureur, toutes dents sorties, étant encore assoiffé, regrettant de ne pas avoir vidé Malfoy père quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Le boucan qu'il faisait en essayant de se libérer réveilla le loup qui l'observa amusé, mais pas le moins du monde agressif.

**\- Potter, te voilà une nouvelle fois réveillé ? ****Eh ****bien, pour un vampire, tu dors beaucoup, je trouve, ou alors, les vampires sont si fragiles que ça ?**

**\- La ferme sale chien ! Si je m'étais nourris, tu serais mort depuis bien longtemps. En ce moment, même ton sang gâté ferait l'affaire.**

Harry sentait la soif le tarauder comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, l'obsédant à un point que ses yeux ne quittaient plus la gorge du loup, prouvant ses dires.

**\- Essaye donc, et je te jure que tu seras cloué en plein soleil demain en plein après-midi, sale sangsue !**

**\- Je n'ai pas peur du soleil, cabot, et même en poussière, je te pourrirai la vie en entrant par ****tes ****voies respiratoires et en ****te ****noyant ****les ****bronches.**

La voix du vampire sifflait, devenant peu à peu plus faible, alors que sa gorge s'asséchait dangereusement, en manque de sang. Il savait qu'une nouvelle exposition au soleil serait fatale pour lui. Il devait à tout prix se sauver avant l'aube, trouver une cachette, se nourrir. Mais en ce moment même, le loup en face de lui, se sourire qui était affiché, le rendait fou furieux.

Puis soudain, les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent considérablement, à force de tirer sur les attaches, il avait activé une sorte de piège, et il sentait des piques sortir des bracelets pour s'enfoncer dans sa peau. De l'argent. Un des pires poisons pour lui.

Il se tordit de douleur :

**\- Putain, mais arrêtez, mais c'est quoi ces trucs ?**

Il avait sifflé cette dernière phrase dans la langue des serpents, ce qui fait que le loup ne la comprit pas, se contentant de le regarder. C'était quelque peu jouissif de voir un vampire se tordre de douleur, surtout celui-ci. Énormément ! Finalement, tout s'arrêta quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à plusieurs personnes. Harry sentit un certain relâchement dans ses liens, et l'argent s'éloigner de sa peau pour retourner dans les bracelets. Il émit un soupir de soulagement, qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il reconnut les arrivants, ou plutôt les sentit : cannelle et jacinthe.

.

.

Lucius se torturait l'esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, s'efforçant de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou pas. Si la « théorie » était exacte. Est-ce que le Lord Noir avait raison ? Certainement, mais les révélations étaient…si…étranges ? Potter ne savait rien ? Il était dans l'ignorance la plus totale ? Contrôlé par le vieux Citronné ? Il n'était pas non plus pourri gâté comme le laisse entendre son fils et Dumbledore ? Ce qu'avait montré le vampire était réel ? Cette créature des ténèbres représentait vraiment ce que Voldemort disait ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Cela faisait à présent trois heures que Lucius réfléchissait, tournant le problème dans tous les sens, sans parvenir à trouver de solution.

Finalement, il soupira profondément avant de se tourner vers Tom qui était rester sagement installer dans son siège, jambes croisées, attendant sa réponse. Seuls ses doigts, qui tapotaient l'accoudoir, montraient qu'il s'impatientait.

**\- D'accords, j'ai compris, mais ****êtes-vous sûr que ****ce ****n'est ****pas un piège, mon Lord ? Le fou est capable de beaucoup.**

**\- Oui, il est impossible de monter un coup pareil. Je pense même qu'il ne sait rien.**

**\- Bien, alors je vous suis ****maître****.**

Voldemort lui fit un semblant de sourire avant de se lever avec grâce. Il n'avait pas mis de robe, seulement un pantalon noir et une chemise verte, ce qui mettait en valeur son corps si fin. Lucius le suivit un court instant du regard, puis l'accompagna. Ils devaient aller voir si le vampire avait enfin repris connaissance. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte menant à la chambre de leur invité, quand un cri les fit accélérer. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, ils purent voir le vampire allongé de tout son long sur le lit, respirant difficilement, du sang coulant peu à peu le long de ses bras, mais surtout, il était d'une incroyable beauté.

Finis le garçon aux horribles lunettes, petit, au teint maladif, aux cheveux court et mal coiffé. Non, ils avaient devant eux un Harry nouvelle génération. On pouvait le deviner grand, mince, mais tout en forme. Une peau d'une couleur neige, crémeuse. Des cheveux ébouriffés un peu partout, autour de lui, longs, lisses, noirs avec des mèches de couleurs différentes. Et ce regard, toujours aussi vert et envoûteur, cette bouche pleine, même pas enlaidi par les deux canines qui en dépassaient. Lucius resta bloqué pendant de longues secondes devant cette image. Seuls des sifflements le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le Griffondor sifflait, rapidement rejoint par le mage noir, qui s'esclaffa, sortant rapidement du fourchelangue :

**\- Je ne te savais pas si grossier.**

Le vampire planta son regard dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, avant de les fermer doucement et de les rouvrir difficilement. Il luttait pour garder contact avec la réalité, pour ne pas sombrer à cause du sang qui lui manquait tant. Sang qu'il pourrait avoir à profusion si ses menottes voulaient bien le lâcher ! Les traits de son visage étaient on ne peut plus clairs, criant sa faim, son dégoût et sa haine. Il allait répondre quand une personne apparue juste à ses côtés.

**\- Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Mon vampire.**

Le jeune homme blond vénitien s'assit sur le lit, ignorant toutes les autres personnes. Il caressa doucement la joue du vampire qui était légèrement perdu.

**\- Tu es mon …**

**\- Oui, j'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude en ne te trouvant plus.**

Le vampire grimaça un sourire, puis furieux de se montrer si faible, il tira à nouveau sur ses chaines, ignorant la douleur des piques d'argent, ainsi que les recommandations du nouveau venu. Voldemort et sa clique voulurent intervenir, mais un regard du visiteur et ils restèrent gentiment à distance. Harry se démenait, sa rage décuplant ses forces, tout en lui, hurlait qu'il était le dominant ici, et que personne n'avait le droit de le voir ainsi. Des vagues de magies s'ajoutèrent à sa force vampirique :

**\- Je vous recommande fortement de rester le plus loin possible de lui quand il sera libre, et surtout ne bougez pas quoiqu'il arrive. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr que le vampire vous laisse en vie. Vous l'avez vu mal-en-point, et les créatures de la nuit détestent ça. Vous m'avez compris ?**

L'inconnu parlait vite, voyant les chaînes qui reliaient les bracelets au lit céder à toute vitesse. Puis ils ne furent plus. Les Mangemorts s'étaient reculé avec prudence, sachant parfaitement les dégâts que pouvait causer un vampire en colère.

Une main fusa vers le blond vénitien, toujours encerclé du bracelet, mais libre de ses mouvements. Elle agrippa la chemise et la tira sur lui avec force. Le cou de sa victime se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, l'inconnu le chevauchant presque. Le vampire gronda devant cette forme, non voulu, de domination et retourna les rôles en plaquant avec violence le jeune homme sous lui, montrant les dents pour annuler toute forme de refus. L'étrange personnage eut la présence d'esprit de détourner la tête pour lui présenter sa gorge en signe de soumission et surtout pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, conscients que le vampire était à deux doigts de vraiment perdre la tête.

Harry se pencha pour fourrer son nez dans le cou découvert, sans défense, il pouvait sentir une légère odeur de peur, mais aussi une odeur autre, celle qui signifiait la confiance. Sa proie semblait savoir que le vampire ne le tuerait pas, comme s'il lui était indispensable. Sornette, un vampire n'avait besoin de personne, et il lui fit bien comprendre en le mordant sans prévenir. Le sang qui coula dans sa gorge était un véritable délice, il l'aspirait à grande gorgée, alors que l'autre gémissait de douleur, mais refusait de perdre cette aura confiante. Harry enfonça plus profondément ses canines, faisant frémir sa proie de souffrance. Puis pour montrer qui était le maître, il commença à se frotter de tout son long sur le jeune homme, sa main descendait avec lenteur alors qu'il buvait de moins en moins, se perdant dans la sensation de ce sang si délicieux.

Enfin sa colère se calma, le vampire s'apaisa en lui, les canines se retirèrent du cou, une langue vint les remplacer pour lécher le sang qui coulait encore, cicatrisant la plaie. La personne sous lui soupira de plaisir quand sa main caressa son ventre, si plat, sous la chemise, apaisant encore plus le vampire.

Deux bras assez hésitants devant la démonstration de force plus tôt, vinrent s'enrouler autour d'Harry. Les mains descendirent doucement vers les poignets du vampire, attentifs aux réactions de la créature, puis touchèrent les bracelets qui se détachèrent.

**\- Merci bel inconnu, ton sang était particulièrement délicieux.**

**\- Je t'en prie.**

Harry se leva avec souplesse, sa main laissant une trace de feu sur le ventre de l'inconnu. Il s'appuya sur une colonne du lit et tendit la main pour aider l'autre à se relever après une perte de sang si importante. Il lui attrapa la main droite, puis sous le regard passablement incrédule de tous les spectateurs, non-volontaires, il s'inclina légèrement pour la baiser, laissant traîner un peu sa langue sur la peau, et planta son regard dans les yeux de son interlocuteur :

**\- Théodore Nott. J'espère pouvoir avoir à nouveau accès à ton sang d'ici peu.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre : Qui est le monstre ?**_

_**Auteur : **__Clair Obscure, reprise par Ellyssa17_

_**Base : **__L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

_**Disclamer **__: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

_**Résumé **__: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que __s'est__-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?_

.

.

**§§ Fourchelangue §§**

_**Legilimancie**_

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : La guerre ? ****Je m****'en lave les mains.**

.

.

Dumbledore était furieux, depuis le retour de Ron et Hermione il ne décolérait plus. Son cher pion, son pion adoré qu'il avait élevé avec tant de soin avait disparu. Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Un instant, il était avec les deux espions et l'autre, le gamin s'était évaporé purement et simplement. Et Dumbledore savait qu'il devait à tout pris le retrouver c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui. Il jouait sa vie future sur le gamin. Le Survivant détenait la clef de sa célébrité, de sa domination sur le monde.

Aussi, il rageait dans son bureau à chaque rapport négatif des membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Une nuit entière c'était écoulé, il était un peu plus de trois heures passé et toujours aucune trace de son pion et le vieux commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort avait mis la main dessus ? S'il lui avait tout expliqué et que le sale gamin l'avait cru ?

Il en était à ruminer de sombres pensées quand on pénétra soudainement dans son bureau. Il releva la tête en vitesse, prêt à tuer toute personne assez folle pour entrer dans son bureau alors qu'il maudissait mille fois le gamin, pour apercevoir un Harry essoufflé à moitié décoiffé et l'air catastrophé.

**\- Harry ? Mais où étais-tu donc ? Tout le monde est à ta recherche ! Tu vas bien ? **

Le vieux s'inquiétait vraiment, et si son pion adoré avait découvert le pot aux roses ? Mais non, apparemment il lui faisait toujours confiance. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un siège devant le bureau de Dumbledore et lui fit un petit sourire fatigué.

**\- Monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser pour avoir disparu ainsi…mais voyez-vous…je…je…j'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir ? Je…**

Le Citronné devait faire tout son possible pour ne pas sauter sur le gosse et le secouer comme le fou qu'il était pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Que voulait lui dire Harry qui était si important ?

**\- Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide…je suis un monstre…**

Le dit Professeur fixa son élève avec des yeux interloqués, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait bien dire cette phrase ? Un monstre ? Puis soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ainsi _IL_ s'était enfin réveillé ? Se dévoilant au grand jour après plus de mille ans d'absence dans le monde sorcier ? Ses calculs étaient correctes ?

**\- Comment ça Harry ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.**

Il vit Harry hésiter un petit moment et eut peur d'avoir mal réagi, mais le jeune homme répondit enfin, l'air mal à l'aise :

**\- Voyez-vous, je suis un vampire monsieur. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi.**

Une mine réjouie apparue sur le visage du fou quand il se leva et serra l'épaule d'Harry en signe de soutien.

**\- ****Ne ****t'inquiète pas Harry, j'aurai dû te prévenir avant que cela n'arrive. Écoute-moi bien mon garçon.**

Il retourna s'asseoir sous le regard un peu consterné du Survivant qui fit de même.

**\- Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais tes parents étaient des vampires, et il est dit chez les vampires que quand les temps deviendront sombres l'Héritier naitra ****par les ****parents les plus puissants. Tu me comprends ? Tes parents étaient ****les ****plus puissants. Tu es l'Héritier Harry. Avec le pouvoir supplémentaire que tu obtiendras tu pourras vaincre Voldemort. **

Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils devant cette révélation.

**\- Monsieur, je crois avoir entendu parler d'une légende. Il était question d'un Héritier et de ses compagnons…**

Le directeur s'affola quelque peu. Comment ça le gamin avait entendu parler de l'Héritier ? Mais où ? Que savait-il ? Et surtout, est-ce que cela fera changer ses plans ?

**\- Mais je ne me souviens plus, je crois que c'était en première année, je sais plus trop…je sais juste que je dois les trouver.**

**\- Bien sûr mon garçon, on va te les trouver tes compagnons, as-tu une sensation ? Non ? Personne ne t'a approché plus que d'habitude ? Non ? ****Eh ****bien, peux-tu tenir la lumière du jour ?**

**\- Oui Professeur, je le peux c'est ce que je fais depuis la rentrée, j'avais si peur d'être pris pour un monstre que…mais je vois que j'avais tort. **

**\- Alors nous commencerons nos recherches demain. Va donc te coucher.**

**\- Merci professeur.**

Harry sortit du bureau, sourire aux lèvres, toute à sa grâce de vampire, alors que le Citronné l'observait sourcils froncés, cherchant un moyen pour lui imposer ses compagnons. Il savait bien que l'Héritier ne prenait aucun partit, seuls ses compagnons pouvaient faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Hors seul l'Héritier pouvait mettre les saletés de vampire en marche pour la guerre.

Il se leva de son siège, jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes de la cheminée puis plongea son visage dedans. Il espérait bien que ses deux espions étaient dans les environs de la cheminée comme il leur avait demandé.

**\- Ron ? **

Le garçon qui somnolait près de la cheminée de la salle commune sur un canapé s'approcha en vitesse, suivit par sa compagne, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. La salle était complètement vide, la disparition d'Harry ayant était annoncée seulement à quelques personnes :

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Écoute-moi bien mon garçon, tu vas surveiller étroitement toutes les personnes qui s'approcheront d'Harry. Son Protecteur sera surement là. Tu te rappelles de quoi je veux parler ?**

**\- Bien ****sûr****, de l'Héritier.**

**\- Bien, tu vas le trouver et me dire qui c'est, on doit absolument l'éliminer avant qu'il ne prenne contact avec son vampire et ne lui raconte tout. Tu as compris ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors je te laisse, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, apparemment il aurait eu peur de notre réaction face à son statut de vampire et c'est pour cela qu'il aurait disparu. Ne lui dîtes rien ****tant ****qu'il ne parle pas ****de lui-même****. Et allez donc vous coucher à présent.**

Le professeur disparut enfin, le feu s'éteignant tout aussi vite, au moment même où le vampire entrait dans la pièce. Il salua vaguement ses amis puis se dirigea tout aussi sec vers sa chambre pour se laisser tomber dessus et dormir comme un bien heureux.

.

.

Harry était bien gentiment installé à la table des Griffondor, le nez quasiment dans son bol de café. Il avait beau être un vampire, ne dormir que cinq petites heures étaient bien peu. Surtout s'il devait affronter le soleil qui entrait joyeusement par les fenêtres. Il avait envie de se sauver en courant, ou de se jeter au cou de quelqu'un pour se nourrir, comme si un bol de café allait lui suffire !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ignorant le regard interloqué de certaines personnes, tentant de ne pas penser à ses deux prétendus amis qui s'embrassaient comme des sauvages, répugnants ! Ils pourraient prendre une chambre aussi ! Mais il atteignit vraiment le fond quand le Directeur, plus communément appelé Vieux Fou, se leva et annonça d'une voix forte :

**\- Bonjour à tous cher élèves, je ne vais pas faire de grand discoure en ce Dimanche matin, je suis ****sûr ****que peu d'entre vous le désir. Les fêtes qui on durées tard pour certains, la mauvaise humeur matinale des autres et j'en passe. Aussi vais-je être bref…**

Une bonne partie des élèves avaient déjà décrochés de ce discours qui tournait en rond pour se reconcentrer sur comment on met sa cuillère dans sa bouche : ça c'était pour Crabe et Goyle, ou comment boire sa boisson sans tout renverser : ça c'était pour toutes les personnes qui avaient fait la fête trop tard le soir et avaient bu plus que de raison. Mais la bombe que balança le Directeur fit relever les têtes bien vite. Leurs yeux qui papillonnaient, leurs bouches qui s'ouvraient en grand et se refermaient, une belle imitation du poison hors de l'eau, puis enfin quelqu'un retrouva un semblant de souffle pour crier :

**\- Que…que comment ?**

Bon la compréhension n'était pas encore là. L'information avait du mal à être enregistré, aussi le Citronné eut la gentillesse de répéter, lâchant la bombe de façon encore plus brutale :

**\- Je disais donc, Monsieur Harry Potter est un vampire. **

Plusieurs personnes blêmirent, particulièrement ceux qui se trouvaient à côté dudit vampire, plusieurs se levèrent pour partirent en courant à l'autre bout de la salle, il est bien beau le courage des rouge et or, et d'autres tombèrent tout simplement dans les pommes. Seul Colin eut la réaction la plus incroyable, alors que le Survivant se levait pour partir de cette salle qui puait la peur, le jeune homme lui sauta dessus pour le bombarder de questions :

**\- Harry ! Cela fait quoi d'être un vampire ? Tu peux faire quoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Crains-tu le soleil ? Peu…**

Il fut coupé par la voix de Dumbledore, qui non heureux d'avoir mis la pagaille dans l'entourage du Survivant, rajouta son grain de sel :

**\- Et j'ai oublié de préciser, Harry n'a pas de calice.**

Là se fut la débandade, tout le monde courut hors de la salle, se poussant, soudainement réveillé. Bientôt il ne restait plus que le vampire toujours debout, avec Ron et Hermione qui apparemment n'avaient rien écouté, Colin qui attendait ses réponses les yeux brillants, Luna assise à sa table qui l'observait l'air rêveuse, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore qui mangeaient tranquillement pas inquiets pour deux sous, et les professeurs malgré l'air blême de certains.

Harry se rassit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le banc, en soupirant :

**\- Plus tard Colin, plus tard.**

Et il mordit en grimaçant dans un petit pain, regrettant une bonne lampée de sang. La journée allait être longue, il le sentait.

.

.

Tout le monde s'écartait de lui quand il passait, un peu comme s'il était une bête autrement contagieuse, ou comme s'il allait leur sauter dessus. Il n'était pas dingue, leur sang avait certainement un goût horrible et il ne voulait pas s'empoisonner, merci bien. Il trainait derrière lui Ron et Hermione qui se tripotaient plus ou moins discrètement, se demandant comment il avait pu croire en leur amitié. Ces derniers avaient beau le suivre, pas un mot de réconfort n'avait été prononcé, elle était bien belle leur amitié incassable.

Le soir arriva enfin, le Directeur avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde de venir manger dans la grande salle, malgré des personnes tremblantes et assises le plus loin du vampire, l'ambiance était plus agréable que celle qui avait perdurée tout au long de la journée. Pourtant le vampire sentait les regards lourds de dégout, de haine et de peur sur lui, lui mettent les nerfs à rude épreuve. L'envie de plus en plus pressante de partir le tirailler, mais il devait tenir où la manipulation du Glucosé allait fonctionner : l'écarter de tout le monde pour mieux le contrôler.

Harry voyait clair dans le jeu de l'ennemi, aussi se concentra-t-il sur son diner, regrettant pour la énième fois de la journée une bonne rasade de sang frais, prêt à payer n'importe quelle somme pour en obtenir. Il avait évité le soleil toute la journée, mais le gout si agréable du sang de Théodore lui coulant dans la bouche, sucré et fondant, son corps sous le sien, un véritable délice que son vampire réclamait à tout va. Surtout que les ondes de peur qui étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle n'étaient pas pour le garder calme.

De nouveaux chuchotis sur lui le firent perdre son calme, on ne pouvait médire sur un vampire, sur lui, sans conséquence. Il se leva brusquement, retournant la table d'une seule main, l'envoyant surtout valser contre un mur. Le boucan que fit la table en s'écrasant ramena le silence absolu dans la pièce. Ses camarades rouge et or se figèrent de peur, mis à part Colin qui avait les yeux brillants d'admiration face à la force de sa vedette favorite.

**\- Voyons, voyons Harry, calm…**Tenta Dumbledore.

**\- Silence !**

Harry avait même pas hurlé, sa voix était juste un poil plus grave que d'habitude, mais emplit de menace. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert lumineux, non par envie de sang, mais de colère.

**\- Cela suffit, je suis un vampire et alors ? Je suis comme vous. Je bois du sang, et qu'elle est la différence ? Vous mangez bien des animaux vous. Je ne tue pas, et je ne vais surtout pas me nourrir de personne qui se trouvent dans cette pièce de peur de mourir empoisonné tellement votre sang doit être pourris par votre traitrise et ****vos âmes noires****. Honte à vous. Vous vous détournez de moi alors que depuis que je suis ici vous me suppliez pour avoir mon aide contre votre petit problème, j'ai nommé Voldemort. **

Tous tremblèrent au nom honni.

**\- Voyez, vous ne pouvez même pas entendre son nom sans frissonner. Je le combats depuis que j'ai onze ans, je ne fais même pas réellement parti de ce monde. Mais regardez pourquoi je me bats, pour des gens tels que vous ? Des gens qui tremblent de peur devant leur ami ? Laissez-moi rire. Écoutez-moi bien vous tous. Oui, je suis un vampire, et connaissez-vous la politique des vampires ? Non ? ****Eh ****bien je vais vous la dire. Les règles sont simples :**

**1\. Un vampire ne dévoile pas son existence à un moldu.**

**2\. Un vampire sans Calice ne fait pas plus de trois victimes dans un même village.**

**3\. Un vampire protège son clan quoi qu'il arrive.**

**4\. Un vampire ne se mêle jamais aux querelles des humains s'il n'y voit aucun intérêt. **

**Vous voyez ? Eh bien je vais suivre ses quelques règles scrupuleusement, surtout la quatrième. Votre conflit avec Voldemort de me concerne plus. Je ne suis plus votre Sauveur, ****allez ****donner le rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, c'est terminé, misérables humains !**

Harry releva fièrement le menton avant de partir d'un pas majestueux, ignorant royalement toutes les personnes qui protestaient par rapport à la démission de son rôle de Sauveur du monde magique.

Et si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait voir une lueur de rage dans les yeux du Citronné, ainsi qu'une lueur calculatrice, les dents serrées. Ce dernier essayait de ne pas laisser paraître sa colère face au départ de son arme. Inventant par la même occasion toutes les stratégies possibles pour récupérer son pion, le forcer à se battre. Seul un Calice pouvait donner une bonne raison à un vampire de se battre. Pour l'Héritier, seuls ses compagnons pouvaient l'influencer plus ou moins pour qu'il accepte de faire quelque chose. Il devait à tout prix trouver les compagnons et les mettre à sa merci pour reprendre le contrôle, vu que sa manœuvre du matin n'avait pas fonctionné dans le bon sens.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre : Qui est le monstre ?**_

_**Auteur : **__Clair Obscure, reprise par Ellyssa17_

_**Base : **__L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

_**Disclamer **__: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

_**Résumé **__: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que __s'est__-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?_

.

.

**§§ Fourchelangue §§**

_**Legilimancie**_

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Le cirque commence**

.

.

Après la colère du vampire, beaucoup d'élèves tremblèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs salles communes, persuadés que l'Ex-Survivant allait les tuer, mais rien ne se passa. Ainsi, le jour suivant, Harry était introuvable. Il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit, ne c'était pas rendu dans la grande salle de tout le lundi, et surtout n'avait participé à aucun cours. Un mystère pour tout le monde. Le vampire n'avait tout de même pas déserté Poudlard ? Si ?

Ce fut le soir venu, alors que tout le monde mangeait dans la grande salle, qu'il fit sa réapparition. Habillé d'une chemise émeraude, d'un pantalon noir qui ressemblait à un slim et des bottes montantes en peau de dragon, il était sublime. Il avait tout du prédateur. Particulièrement ses yeux, enfin débarrassés des lunettes qui les cachaient aux yeux de tous. Le silence se fit, quand la voix du Directeur tonna :

**\- Harry Potter, puis-je savoir où vous étiez passé ? Et pour l'amour de Merlin, où se trouve ton uniforme ? Tu n'as pas à te promener avec une tenue si provocante !**

Harry s'installa en bout de table, se servant allègrement avant de répondre d'une voix nonchalante :

**\- ****Eh ****bien, j'ai fait comme tout vampire se respecte. J'ai dormi monsieur. Oh, et je me suis approprié la suite qui se tient derrière le tableau qui représente un loup et un homme sur la glace. Je suis sûr que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Après tous les services que je vous ai rendus, je crois pouvoir me le permettre. Puis, pour mon accoutrement je crains que vous allez devoir le subir mon cher Dumby, j'ai trouvé que cela me mettait plus en valeur que l'uniforme si fade.**

**\- Comment oses-tu Harry ?**

**\- Tiens, nous sommes revenus au tutoiement à présent ? Est-ce un moyen pour montrer votre supériorité par rapport à moi ? Enfin, passons, je suis ****sûr ****que vous ne pensez pas à mal en me parlant ainsi. Je vais même répondre à cotre question qui est pourtant inutile. C'est simple, je suis un vampire, je n'aie pas à suivre vos lois. Comme je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos guerres. Soyez heureux que je ne m'autorise pas à chasser dans les couloirs de cette école.**

D'un geste de la main, le vampire fit apparaître un verre, le liquide à l'intérieur était d'un rouge intense. Les élèves autour de lui s'écartèrent un peu plus alors qu'il y trempait ses lèvres, les yeux mis-clôt de bonheur.

**\- Harry, qu'y a-t-il dans ce verre ?**

**\- Hé bien mon cher Directeur, du sang pardi.**

Il eut à peine fini de parler que Ron pas très loin de lui, avait sauté sur sa main pour attraper le verre et le jeter à terre la mine dégoutée. Le vampire regarda le sang qui s'étala sur le sol avec lenteur, clignant des yeux l'air étonné.

**\- Sale Monstre ! Que fais-tu encore ici ?**

Harry regardait toujours son verre en mille morceaux, il semblait regretter de ne pouvoir le finir et on pouvait se demander quelle sorte de sang se trouvait dans ce verre. Mais il finit par relever la tête pour observer son ancien ami, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se lever. Il lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires, celui qui faisait sa renommée dans son fan-club, sourire qui dévoila deux belles canines bien dangereuses. Quelques hoquets de peur autour de lui, mais Ron resta bien campé sur ses deux jambes attendant sa réponse.

**\- Ron ! Je ne croyais pas te revoir de sitôt. Bonjour, ta journée c'est bien passé ? Pas de soucis avec ta bibliothèque ambulante si collante ? Voyons, ne te fâche pas Mione, cela ne te va pas au teint. Et non cette petite moue haineuse sur ton visage ne te va pas mieux. Allons, calmez-vous tous les deux, vous allez me faire une crise cardiaque, et nous ne le voulons pas n'est-ce pas ? Ha, non, je te déconseille fortement de me frapper Ron, premièrement, tu auras bien plus mal que moi, et secondement, je risquerai de te casser malencontreusement ton poing en le retenant.**

Harry s'éventa de sa main, puis devant la mine furieuse du roux leva un sourcil avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne passe dans ses yeux.

**\- Oui, c'est vrai tu m'avais posé une question très sympathique. Pourquoi je me trouve ici, c'est cela ? Hé bien mon cher, tout élève inscrit sur la liste scolaire se doit de finir son année à Poudlard, et d'après l'article 453 alinéa 6 de la page 742 du règlement de cette école, l'enseignement doit être adapté à tout élève se trouvant sous ce toit. Je suppose donc Professeur Dumbledore que vous ne voulez surtout pas que j'aille porté plainte pour diffamation au Ministère ?**

Les dernières paroles d'Harry étaient pleines de menaces, à peines voilés. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux glacé du Directeur qui n'eut d'autres choix que de hocher la tête en signe de soumission. Le vampire se releva avec souplesse, il semblait heureux de lui.

**\- Alors, je vous en remercie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais certainement revenir pour des cours normaux d'ici peu. Le temps que tous se persuadent que je ne vais pas les manger.**

Il allait repartir quand un marmonnement atteignit ses oreilles. Le roux se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de la grande salle en un instant, le visage du jeune vampire très, très, près du sien.

**\- Écoute-moi bien, mon cher. Je ne suis absolument pas sourd, et je t'affirme que je ne suis pas un monstre, tu t'en rapproches bien plus que moi. Ensuite, je me ferai un plaisir de te vider de ton sang, même si pour cela je devais en mourir, si tu le redis devant moi. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te mettre un vampire sur le dos, le sais-tu ? Je ne t'ai rien dit pour le verre de sang, mais sache que si tu recommences tu te souviendras longtemps, très longtemps de ta punition.**

Harry relâcha son camarade qu'il poussa derrière lui pour pouvoir ouvrir les portes et sortir dignement de la salle, alors que plusieurs personnes se jetaient sur Ron pour vérifier que le vilain vampire ne l'avait pas touché.

Harry se dirigea allègrement vers les cachots, il avait toute la nuit devant lui et malgré l'envie de sang qui le taraudait il savait pouvoir tenir un petit moment, surtout qu'il n'avait plus l'envie de boire du sang animal comme il faisait avant. Il repensa avec regret à son si charmant verre rempli de ce sang délicieux, ne se rappelant même plus comment il avait fait et surtout quel sang était là-dedans.

Il grinça des dents mais continua sur sa lancer, il ne devait PAS s'énerver. Harry pénétra dans une pièce et s'installa confortablement, prêt à attendre des heures s'il le fallait, après tout il avait l'éternité devant lui, sans jouer avec les mots. Finalement, il ne dût patienter qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que le tableau ne se rouvre et que le propriétaire de l'appartement n'entre. Le vampire resta sagement assis, attendant que l'autre ne le remarque.

**\- Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous ici ?**

La voix agressive de son professeur de potion amusa le vampire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine Severus le fusillait du regard le plus noir qui soit. Peu impressionné, le vampire décroisa les jambes pour les étendre devant lui.

**\- Severus Snape. Vous sentez particulièrement bon.**

**\- Oh, vous voulez gouter peut-être ?**

Un sourcil ironique se leva, Snape avait l'air plus sardonique qu'autre chose. Le vampire ne lui faisait pas peur.

**\- Non, je risquerai certainement de me retrouver accro à votre sang et cela n'est pas très conseillé. N'est-ce pas professeur Snape, ou plutôt monsieur l'Elfe noir. Mais j'avoue adorer votre odeur.**

Le vampire se retrouva juste sous le nez de l'elfe qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

**\- Vous avez deviné comment Potter ?**

Severus était curieux, un vampire pouvait le deviner, mais tout de même le Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier-plus-si-sauveur-que-ça n'aurait pas dû reconnaitre avec autant de facilité sa race.

**\- Tout d'abord votre odeur, malgré vos potions qui recouvrent une bonne ****partie****, je peux deviner une odeur des bois et d'herbe fraichement coupé, très agréable. Ensuite, vos yeux quand vous m'avez, soyons honnête, étalé quand j'étais là-bas. Un noir ****d'encre****, délicieusement profond avec une touche de regret, car un elfe noir n'est pas censé frapper l'Héritier, quel qui soit. La sanction n'a pas été trop rude ? Puis votre rapidité, dans cette pièce il y avait un loup-garou, un autre vampire quelque part dans l'ombre et vous, le seul capable de m'arrêter à ****ce ****moment-là c'était vous. Le garou aurait été trop lent et se trouvait trop loin, le vampire ne pouvait pas se retourner contre moi, encore moins que vous. Cela répond à votre question ?**

Harry avait fini par s'asseoir à demi sur une commode pendant ses explications, s'éloignant de l'elfe aux effluves bien trop tentantes même en sachant qu'il risquait d'en devenir dépendant. Son hôte s'installa sur le canapé qu'il avait libéré, l'observant minutieusement de son regard perçant.

**\- Vous êtes affamé Potter. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'être ici, alors dites-moi que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence puis partez avant de céder à la tentation.**

**\- Tu…vous vous inquiétez pour moi à présent ? Non, pas besoin de réponse si c'est un sarcasme. Je veux juste que vous me préveniez si le Drogué se décide à comploter contre moi, même s'il ne le vous dit pas explicitement. Je peux compter sur vous ?**

Le vampire s'était levé pour s'éloigner un peu plus de l'odeur, il sentait ses dents s'allonger et son désir de sang devenir plus impérieux. Il grimaça se collant à la porte pour échapper à la tentation. Prenant pitié de lui et surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment vouloir du mal à l'Héritier, Severus hocha la tête. Le vampire sourit légèrement avant de déguerpir en vitesse pour ne pas commettre la pire bêtise de sa vie, entendant pendant sa fuite son professeur marmonner un :

**\- Aider ce gamin, je n'aurai pas ****cru ****tomber si bas…**

Il rejoignit sa chambre avec empressement, évitant les rondes des préfets, manquant de se faire prendre par Hermione à un moment. Quand il prononça le mot de passe : Délectation, Harry eut le plaisir de découvrir Théo qui l'attendait bien sagement. Le vampire s'approcha, ravi de cette surprise plus qu'agréable, humant l'air pour apprécier l'odeur. Théodore se releva pour aller à la rencontre de son vampire, amusé par l'air de pure extase qui était apparu sur son visage. Malheureusement pour lui, un vampire affamé était particulièrement de mauvaise foi et d'une humeur changeante. Il le découvrit quand Harry se retrouva à sa hauteur, la tête arrivant juste au niveau du cou à cause de sa taille très…petite. Il siffla d'agacement puis tira un grand coup sur la cravate à demi-nouet de Théo pour amener son visage à son niveau. Il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis, une nouvelle fois non concerné par la douceur. Il se retrouva bientôt bloqué entre le corps du jeune homme et le mur derrière lui, l'embrassant avec fièvre, sa langue pénétra dans la bouche de l'autre, l'envahissant, imposant sa cadence, jouant avec sa jumelle puis l'attirant dans sa propre bouche. Il gémit en se frottant encore plus contre Théo, lui mordant les lèvres avec un minimum de douceur, les léchant pour y recueillir les gouttes-de-sang qui le firent frémir de plaisir.

Finalement le vampire se détacha du jeune homme pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle, remarquant enfin la jambe qui c'était placé entre les siennes, et sa position plus que dominé. Pas une bonne idée pour calmer un vampire, aussitôt il reprit sa véritable apparence, ainsi que sa taille qui lui permettait de dépasser légèrement l'autre, de quelques centimètres. Théodore se retrouva jeté sur le lit dans la pièce d'à côté, avec un vampire à califourchon sur lui. Terriblement excité.

Harry vint lécher le cou de sa victime, sentant les mains qui parcouraient tout son corps, l'encourageant même à mordre. Il planta ses canines dans la gorge, avec bien plus de douceur que la première fois, il se savait dominant avec sa proie et n'avait donc pas besoin de le prouver. Rapidement le corps sous lui commença à trembler, gémir et onduler, frottant son érection contre celle du vampire. Les deux mains de Théo étaient posées sur les fesses d'Harry pour l'approcher encore plus. Harry ralentit sa dégustation pour que cela dure plus longtemps, les yeux fermés pour apprécier ce mets de choix, pendant ce temps une de ses mains se glissait lentement vers l'entre jambe de son partenaire, se faufila sous le pantalon et le boxer pour prendre en main son sexe. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres prouva le plaisir de Théo, Harry commença des va-et-vient sur le membre dressé, son vampire plus qu'heureux de faire plaisir à un de ses compagnons.

Enfin Théo jouis dans sa main, la sensation de la morsure et les mouvements sur son sexe l'empêchant de tenir plus longtemps. Le vampire lâcha prise au niveau de son cou pour s'asseoir sur le ventre de son compagnon, un sourire mutin sur le visage alors que l'autre le regardait l'air un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Harry dégagea sa main puis sous les yeux écarquillés de son amant, il lécha ses doigts enduits de sa semence, le fixant droit dans les yeux comme pour le défier de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois cela fait, il lança un sort pour nettoyer Théo. Celui-ci voulut ce lever pour s'en aller, mais un regard noir du vampire le convainquit de rester gentiment dans le lit s'il ne voulait pas l'énerver. Il se rallongea, se retrouvant bien vite entouré des bras solides de son vampire. Ils s'endormirent du sommeil du juste.

_Flash-back_

_**\- Théodore Nott. J'espère pouvoir avoir à nouveau accès à ton sang d'ici peu.**_

_Harry releva la tête pour se tourner et faire face aux spectateurs. Il savait qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire, aussi n'attendit-il pas plus longtemps pour les rejoindre et s'installer sur un canapé, tenant fermement Théo par la taille sois pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, ce qui aurait été difficile pour ce dernier, ou pour montrer que le blond vénitien lui appartenait __corps __et âme._

_Il fixa les personnes qui lui faisaient face, le __sale __loup-garou qui puait toujours autant le chien mouillé et qui n'arrêtait pas de remuer. Lucius Malfoy qui, assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, attendait des explications. Et le Lord Noir qui, les jambes __croisés __parfaitement bien assis sur ledit fauteuil, semblait réfléchir, non concerné par ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Mais quand Harry fut face à lui, il reprit aussitôt pied dans la réalité :_

_**\- Harry Potter. Un plaisir de se voir sans devoir se battre.**_

_**\- Un plaisir partagé mon cher. Je vois que j'avais vu juste.**_

_**\- A propos de ?**_

_**\- Du fait que je me faisais joyeusement mener en bateau depuis presque 6 ans à présent. Que le monde qui m'entoure n'est que mensonge et trahison, que vous ne voulez pas, ou plus, ma mort pour vos plans. Que vous n'êtes pas si fou que cela, bon **__**mise **__**à part ses foutus piques d'argent. Que même si le loup-garou put, il peut se tenir et n'est pas pris d'une folie meurtrière à tout moment et peut penser par lui-même. C'est un compliment Fenrir. Que notre cher Lucius n'est pas si froid que cela, et aussi raide qu'un piquet. Et surtout, que Dumbledore est un Drogué en puissance surmonté d'une touche de Dictateur.**_

_Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du mage noir, ravi de voir son ennemi de toujours comprendre que tout était monté de toutes pièces. _

_**\- Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas ce qu'on dit que je suis.**_

_**\- **__**Eh **__**bien, vu que tu es plus ou moins venu à moi, je peux te donner des réponses Harry James Potter, ou devrai-je dire plutôt Gabriel Angel Sil'Ombre ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titre : Qui est le monstre ?**_

_**Auteur : **__Clair Obscure, reprise par Ellyssa17_

_**Base : **__L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

_**Disclamer **__: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

_**Résumé **__: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que __s'est__-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?_

.

.

**§§ Fourchelangue §§**

_**Legilimancie**_

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : On en apprend tous les jours.**

.

.

_Flash-back_

_Harry eut un léger rictus face aux mots de Voldemort, rictus qui dévoila ses jolies canines qu'il n'avait pas __pris __la peine de rentrer._

_**\- Oui, en effet, je pense que **__**ce **__**serait mieux, je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse passer pour un mioche innocent et faible alors que je n'en suis pas un. Et Dumbledore l'apprendra à ses **__**dépens**__**.**_

_**\- Bien, alors Gabriel, tout **__**a **__**commencé quand ton père rencontra ta mère. Sais-tu qui ils sont ?**_

_**-On m'a parlé de mon père, Alexandre Raphael Sil'Ombre, un…vampire de sang royale et de naissance. Mais ma mère, personne ne veut rien me dire…**_

_**\- Je ne sais pas qui te renseigne, mais je peux te dire que t'a mère s'appelait Gabrielle Narcisse Lir'yle. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. C'est ce que dise le **__**peu **__**de personnes qui l'on **__**connut**__**. Et ton père en tomba fou amoureux, malheureusement, leur amour était interdit, un vampire ne pouvait pas se lier avec une créature magique, c'est totalement interdit par la loi. Mais il en avait cure et ils s'enfuirent pour se marier. Gabrielle faisait partit du clan des serpents, elle avait quelques caractéristiques de ses animaux. Puis tu es née, je ne sais comment le vieux cinglé l'appris et réussi à te récupérer en tuant ta mère par un puissant sort et exposa ton père à la lumière du jour, l'emmenant en plein désert par moyen détourné. Par la suite, il te confia à ses deux plus fidèles complices, inventant une prophétie pour remplacer celle qu'il avait entendu, modifiant ton apparence. J'ai essayé de te récupérer, mais me heurtant à une défense un peu plus corsé que prévue, je fus réduit à néant en même temps que les Potter. L'autre en profita pour mettre en place son plan. Cette cicatrice que tu as, ce n'est pas un avada qui à rebondit, non, loin de là, c'est le résultat de petit trafic du **__**Dictateur **__**sur toi pour te manipuler plus facilement, qui apriori ne marche pas.**_

_Harry sera les dents pour réprimer un sifflement de rage, resserrant sa prise sur Théo pour ne pas céder à son __envie __de partir tuer toutes les personnes qui participaient à cette mascarade. Le jeune compagnon grimaça de douleur et ne put retenir un mouvement de recul face à son vampire très, très, énervé. Gabriel se figea, tourna son regard vers son calice qui baissa les yeux pour ne pas l'agacer encore plus, ne sait-on jamais, ce n'était plus Harry Potter et il le savait très bien, en tant que Gardien il savait ce que pouvait faire le jeune homme. Le vampire inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis caressant doucement le flan qu'il avait si mal traité, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Voldemort._

_**\- Vous avez parlé d'une prophétie me concernant, celle que le vieux m'a cachée. Je suppose que vous la connaissez ?**_

_Tom se renfonça dans son siège, sachant être passé à côté, et de peu, d'une crise du vampire. Le jeune homme semblait un peu, beaucoup, instable. Mais il pouvait comprendre. Les éléments que Gabriel avait déjà en sa possession rendaient les choses plus simples. Voldemort fit signe à Lucius de prendre la suite pour pouvoir examiner tout à son aise les réactions du vampire :_

_**\- Oui, nous l'avons récupéré l'année dernière en même temps que la fausse. Dumbledore nous a vraiment **__**pris **__**pour des idiots. La voici :**_

_**Lors d'une nuit paisible**_

_**D'un amour impossible**_

_**L'Héritier naitra**_

_**Un jour viendra**_

_**Où il devra choisir entre deux camps :**_

_**L'un apportera désespoir et manipulation**_

_**L'autre joie et passion**_

_**Notre avenir en dépendant**_

_**Destruction ou renaissance**_

_**Sont les maîtres mots**_

_Voldemort put voir la colère réapparaître, luisant avec force dans les yeux si magnifique de Gabriel. Pourtant, il semblait faire plus attention à ne pas faire de mal au jeune Théodore qu'il caressait toujours avec douceur au niveau des hanches. Théodore qui avait les yeux fermés, la tête contre l'épaule droite du vampire, profitant de cette douceur. Gabriel décroisa ses jambes avec lenteur, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux du Lord Noir._

_**\- L'Héritier ?**_

_**\- **__**Eh **__**bien, si une loi a été établie comme quoi les créatures magiques n'avaient pas le droit de s'accoupler avec un vampire, il y avait une bonne raison. Quand cela se produit, il y a **__**peu **__**de chance, mais cela arrive, qu'un être puissant naisse. L'Héritier. Le dernier en date était Arthur et l'on peut voir ce qu'il a fait. Lorsqu'un Héritier née, cela est signe de changement. La plupart des créatures magiques sont de son côté, les vampires le suivant quoi qu'il arrive et sont incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Et quand une créature magique s'en prend à un Héritier, elle est punie. C'est pour cela qu'un Héritier peut faire pencher la balance en faveur d'un camp rien qu'en s'alliant à lui.**_

_**\- Je vois, je n'avais pas bien saisie ce concept quand on me l'a expliqué, c'est bien plus clair. Mais, je ne suis pas intéressé par cette guerre, seul mes compagnons pourraient me pousser à y prendre part, hors, Théo s'en fiche pas mal. Et les autres je ne les connais pas. Sachez cependant que je ne rechignerai pas à mettre quelque peu le bazar à Poudlard, ni à t'aider un petit peu en cas de besoin. A une condition pour la dernière partit.**_

_**\- Oh, et laquelle splendide créature ?**_

_Gabriel émit un petit rire amusé face au ton si mielleux de son ennemi de toujours :_

_**\- Je veux de ton sang en retour, Tom. Il m'a l'air absolument délicieux, ….**_

_En un instant Gabriel se détacha de Théo qui lâcha un petit gémissement de dépit, pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur Voldemort, le nez enfouit dans son cou, ses canines effleurant sans percer la peau si douce et odorante du Seigneur._

_\- __Hum__, oui, ce serait un festin, il a une senteur divine. Si tu m'en donnais, je consentirai à t'aider. Oh oui, tu peux en être __sûr__._

_Il lécha l'endroit où se trouvait la jugulaire, alors que Voldemort restait immobile, comme dans la salle de réunion. Mais quand Harry ouvrit un peu trop la bouche, à priori près à mordre, il le stoppa fermement._

_**\- Du « vous » tu **__**passes **__**au « tu » et à présent tu veux boire ? Ne vas-tu pas trop vite Gabriel ? Je crois que tu as assez **__**bu**__**, et tu devrais vraiment retourner à Poudlard pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui c'est passer. Ne crois-tu pas ?**_

_Tom faisait passer ses ordres pour des questions et des suggestions pour ne pas donner l'impression au vampire qu'il le __dominait__. Gabriel grogna, mécontent, mais Tom continua en sifflant doucement à son oreille :_

_**§§ Mon beau Gabriel, si tu veux de mon sang, tu devras le mériter, tout ne t'appartient pas. §§**_

_**§§ Ton sang est à moi, tu es à moi. §§**_

_**§§ Prouve-le moi ma belle créature. §§**_

_Gabriel __se leva vivement, affichant un air perplexe. Le vampire avait __pris __le pas sur lui, lui faisant prononcer des mots étranges. Il haussa les épaules, s'abaissa au niveau de Théo qui boudait dans son coin d'avoir __été __ainsi ignoré. Gabriel se fit pardonné d'un baisé sur le nez avant de le remettre sur pied :_

_**\- Je vois. Alors je vais suivre ton…conseil. Le loup pourra certainement m'indiquer où se trouve le lieu de transplanage. Malfoy, Tom.**_

_Il s'inclina puis suivit le loup, laissant les deux à leur réflexion. _

_Fin du flash-back._

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux de façon soudaine quand le corps près de lui voulu s'éloigner. Il rattrapa Théo par le poignet, le fixant agacé.

**\- Que fais-tu ?**

**\- Je dois aller en cours, si toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon cas. Si je n'y vais pas il va y avoir de soupçons. Je suis ton Gardien, ne ****l'oublie ****pas, je dois te protéger, et vue que tu as dévoilé ton secret, je dois au moins cacher le fait que tu as trouvé un compagnon et que tu ****en ****sais plus que tu ****n'ait ****censé savoir. Aller, lâches moi Gaby, je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai faim avec ce que tu me prends à chaque fois.**

Le vampire grogna une insulte et tira sur le poignet pour faire tomber son compagnon sur lui, l'emprisonnant fermement, le nez dans son cou.

**\- Mais j'ai encore faim malgré ce que je bois. Je m'ennuie en plus, mais même si je sors je devrais rester loin de toi. Tu es cruel Théo. J'ai vraiment faim…**

**\- C'est pourquoi tu dois trouver les autres, je ne peux pas te contenter à moi seul, et si tu continus à me harceler, je ne viendrai pas ce soir. Aller, lâche moi sale gourmand, prend moi une gorgé de sang et c'est abstinence jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

Gabriel fit une mine boudeuse mais obéit, heureux que son compagnon le contredise un minimum, après tout son vampire aimait beaucoup cela. Il fallait juste ne pas aller trop loin.

**\- Ne boude pas, bois le sang qui se trouve dans ton frigo et patiente.**

**\- Mais c'est long jusqu'à ce soir, ****et ****il est répugnant ce sang…**

Il s'assit dans le lit en regardant son petit serpentard se préparer, continuant sa phrase en baissant légèrement la voix :

**\- …dire que j'avais fait apparaître un sublime verre remplie d'un sang délicieux…je vais tuer cette belette je le sens.**

Le Gardien c'était retourné, abasourdit :

**-Tu as quoi ?**

**\- ****Je l'ai ****fait appar…**

**\- Mais d'où tu le tirais ce sang ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas moi, mais il était aussi bon que le tient, bien qu'un autre goût.**

**\- Gaby, ne le fait plus !**

Théo avait parlé sèchement, un ordre net, qui contraria le vampire au plus haut point. Gabriel grogna contre Théo qui écarquilla les yeux.

**\- Heu, je voulais dire, mon vampire, mon seigneur, je voulais juste te demander de ne plus recommencer, c'était un conseil, je ne remets en aucun cas ton autorité en doute.**

Théo avait baissé la tête pour montrer sa soumission au vampire qui grondait devant l'ordre.

**\- Bien, Théo, mais ne le refais plus. Va maintenant, je vais dormir un peu, et il se pourrait que je sorte plus tard. Et SI j'ai ****envie****, je trouverai quelque chose de potable pour étancher ma soif.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, le vampire se retourna dans le lit, tournant le dos à Théo qui s'empressa de partir pour ne pas subir une colère subite du vampire. Il en avait déjà enduré une et ne voulait plus jamais y faire face. Trop terrifiant.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titre : Qui est le monstre ?**_

_**Auteur : **__Clair Obscure, reprise par Ellyssa17_

_**Base : **__L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

_**Disclamer **__: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

_**Résumé **__: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que __s'est__-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?_

.

.

**§§ Fourchelangue §§**

_**Legilimancie**_

.

.

**Chapitre 7 :** **Heu…il est fou ?**

.

.

Théodore se tenait tranquillement à table, mangeant à une vitesse d'escargot, ne manquant pas d'entendre les murmures étouffés qui l'entouraient. Les Serpentards avaient bien compris qu'il était dangereux pour eux de lui faire une remarque. Que derrière ce joli petit minois, se cachait un être perfide qui ne manquait pas de vous faire payer la moindre erreur. Théo n'était pas vraiment connu dans les autres maisons, à cause de son attitude indifférente, ne semblant pas chercher les ennuis. On pouvait l'avoir bousculé et l'oublier deux secondes plus tard, mais lui n'oubliait pas, il finissait toujours par obtenir vengeance, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sans que la personne ne sache qui est derrière tout ce qui lui arrive si soudainement. Alors les personnes de sa maison ne faisaient que spéculer le plus bas possible, jamais ils n'oseraient lui demander pourquoi il avait découché, ni ne lui ferai remarqué son teint plus pâle.

Aux autres tables, on parlait encore et toujours d'Harry Potter, le Survivant qui semblait avoir perdu la tête, mais n'était-il pas déjà fou avant ? En tout cas c'est ce que hurlaient ses soi-disant deux meilleurs. Hermione et Ron. Rare était ceux qui défendaient le vampire, tous le descendait plus bas que terre, le dénigrant, repassant au peigne fin ses années à Poudlard pour l'enfoncer d'avantage. Ils en étaient au Tournois des trois sorciers, et c'est à peine s'ils ne disaient pas que leur cher Survivant avait tué Cédric. Accusant aussi le Gryffondor d'avoir aidé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à renaître. Et Dumbledore-je-suis-un-grand-manipulateur-mais-ne-dit-rien, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Théo enrageait intérieurement, ne pouvant défendre son cher vampire contre toutes ses mauvaises langues, mais quelqu'un le fit involontairement pour lui. Draco arriva dans la Grande Salle, coupant tout le monde par le bruit qu'il fit. Sa prestance ébahit plus d'une personne. Le menton levé en signe de défis, il s'avança dans la salle, accompagné par Blaise tout aussi magnifique. Même la table des rouges et ors ne disait plus un mot. Chose qui fit apparaître un sourire narquois sur le visage du blond. Théo s'installa mieux pour profiter du spectacle, il connaissait Draco et savait qu'il n'allait pas rester calme.

**\- ****Eh ****bien, ****eh ****bien, que vois-je ? Une table remplie de feuilles tremblantes. Je ne savais pas que la qualité principale des rouges et ors était de se cacher sous une table, ou de parler sur le dos de ses partenaires. Blaise ?**

**\- Il se pourrait que le ****Choixpeau ****magique ne ****se ****trompe depuis des siècles en chantant les louanges des Gryffondors, Draco. **

**\- Peut-être bien. Mais y a-t-il parmi ses pauvres gazelles effarouchées une personne capable de parler ? D'autre chose que d'un de leur camarade bien ****sûr****.**

**\- Ferme la Malfoy ! Nous ne sommes pas amis avec ce monstre assoiffé de sang. C'est répugnant.**

**\- Oh, regarde donc Blaise, ****voilà ****une Belette qui parle. **

**\- Elle m'a l'air limité tout de même, je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris la fin de ta tirade.**

**\- Allons, allons, il ne faut jamais en demander trop à un animal. Alors petite Belette, qu'y ****a-t-il ****de répugnant dans le fait d'être un vampire ? Dis-moi, vu que le sujet a l'air de te passionner. **

**\- Boire du sang, se jeter sur le premier venu pour assouvir sa soif, … Dire qu'il a ****vécu ****parmi nous aussi longtemps.**

Un murmure de colère se répandit à la table des Gryffondors.

**\- N'est-ce pas plutôt à cause de ta peur ? Car tu as peur la Belette, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il le voulait ? Car ce n'est plus le Harry-je-suis-trop-naïf-et-je-fais-tout-ce-que-l'on-me-demande-Potter que vous connaissez, il prend petit à petit conscience de ce qui se passe. Alors je te pose cette question…NON, je la pose à toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle et qui parle de Potter. Ecoutez-moi bien, car je suis sûr que bientôt vous devrez y répondre : Avez-vous peur de la mort ?**

Les dernières paroles laissèrent un blanc dans la Grande Salle, alors que les deux Serpentards se rendaient à leur table pour manger, rejoignant Théo. Ils ne se dirent rien, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Alors, qu'ils mangeaient, les discussions reprirent, bien plus bases avec des voix bien plus tremblantes.

La classe suivait le Géant, Hagrid, avec des mines abattus, rien qu'à voir l'air enjoué de leur soi-disant professeurs, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards savaient que leur journée allait mal se finir.

Il était 14H30, et ils avaient deux heures de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid, le cinglé qui adorait les animaux tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Et même si Hagrid était aimé, et ce n'est pas peu dire, par les rouges et ors, le voir heureux les rendait très inquiets.

Alors que les verts et argents restaient prudemment en arrière, renvoyant les stupides Gryffondors qui essayaient de leur voler la place. Hagrid expliquait ce qu'ils allaient faire.

**\- Bonjour, bonjour. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui de pouvoir vous présenter une créature pas comme les autres. Elle vient tout droit d'Amazonie, alors je vous demande de rester calme. Si vous suivez mon conseil, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. **

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un enclos, et alors que les élèves se statufiaient bien comme il fallait, le Géant finissait ses explications en tournant le dos à ce qui se trouvait dedans.

**\- Je vous présente une créature mythique parmi les Moldus. La Chimère.**

Etrangement, personne ne réagit à ce qu'il venait de dire, tout le monde fixait avec effarement un point précis. Prenant cette réaction comme de la peur, le Géant s'empressa de les rassurer.

**\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne vous attaquera ****que ****si vous ****entrez ****à l'intérieur du périmètre. Vous ne risquez rien à cette distance.**

Toujours un grand silence qui fut enfin remplit par un Gryffondor.

**\- Monsieur, si on entre, que fera la Chimère ?**

**\- Elle vous tuera très certainement, mais ce n'est pas le but non ?**

**\- Mais monsieur…**

**\- Oui, Neville.**

**\- Il y a Harry là-bas, il semble dormir…avec la Chimère.**

**\- QUOI ?**

Hagrid se retourna, pour voir qu'en effet son élève préféré qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours, était allongé dans l'herbe dans la semi-ombre, à priori en train de dormir, une bête étrange à ses côtés. La Chimère.

**\- Oh, mon dieu…**

Fut la seule chose que put lâché le géant avant d'être coupé par Draco qui c'était avancé en bousculant tout le monde.

**\- Hey ! POTTER !**

Avait-il hurlé, faisant paniqué encore plus Hagrid qui essaya de le faire taire, lui expliquant que c'était inconsidéré de parler si fort, que cela risquait de réveiller la Chimère qui ferait un carnage. Mais le beau gosse blond l'ignora totalement :

**\- Potter, ne m'ignore pas quand je parle !**

Il y eut un mouvement du côté du vampire, qui se mit sur son séant en baillant largement, s'appuyant carrément sur la bête pour se redresser :

**\- Cris pas Malfoy, tu me donnes mal aux oreilles. Mais que faites-vous tous à me regarder ? Je suis si beau ?**

**\- Potter, tu es toujours aussi cinglé, vampire ou pas, tu le sais ça ? Il y a une Chimère sous ton coude droit.**

**\- Une Chimère ? Ce mignon petit chaton ?**

Plusieurs personnes s'évanouirent à la suite de la déclaration du vampire, alors que sa Némésis éclatait de rire. C'est à ce moment que la Chimère décida de se réveiller, bousculant Gabriel pour se lever, majestueuse, mais ne donnant pas l'impression de lui faire le moindre mal. Sa tête de lion se tourna vers le petit groupe d'élève, la gueule largement ouverte pour bailler, dévoilant des crocs affreusement longs. Totalement noire et d'une crinière blanche, la Chimère en imposait, on pouvait voir sa queue de serpent qui se balançait derrière, les pattes bien plus grosses que celles d'un félin normal et des cornes de chèvres sur la tête.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gabriel. Le lécha sur toute une partie du visage dans un gros ronronnement heureux.

**\- Tu es vraiment un dompteur hors pair Potter. Mais que fais-tu ici, mis à part dorloter une Chimère censé être dangereuse ?**

Gabriel s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière lui, les jambes étendues devant lui, la bête allongé à ses côté qui se laissait caresser. On ne pouvait plus douter de son identité, il était l'Héritier, mais cela n'étant su que part quelques personnes, les autres ne pouvaient comprendre pourquoi une créature pareille ne lui faisait rien.

**\- J'ai terriblement faim, alors je suis sortis chasser, mais comme rien n'était à mon goût je me suis endormie ici avec Ombre, mais là, j'ai vraiment faim.**

La réponse avait fait reculé plus d'une personne, en fait la quasi-totalité des élèves, Hagrid étant partit depuis belle lurette chercher des secours. Soi-disant. Gabriel se releva en s'étirant de tout son long, remarquant alors qu'il était quasiment en plein soleil. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû écouter son compagnon et l'attendre sagement dans sa chambre pour boire. Quand il croisa les yeux furieux de celui-ci, il regretta vraiment d'avoir fait une telle bêtise, se disant que s'ennuyer dans sa chambre n'était pas si chiant finalement. Car à présent, il se demandait comment il allait partir sans montrer à tout le monde qu'il craignait le soleil quand ce dernier était aussi fort, et surtout quand il avait soif.

**\- Alors Potter ? Que fais-tu ? Crois-tu que quelque chose sera digne de ton palet ?**

Gabriel grimaça intérieurement, mais d'un regard empêcha son compagnon de se dévoiler pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

**\- Que me proposes-tu Malfoy ? Aurais-tu peur de se chaton pour ne pas venir plus près pour me parler ? Ou penses-tu avoir un sang si infect que je mourrais automatiquement à ton approche.**

Ombre se frotta contre le Vampire avant de partir plus loin pour chasser son repas, nullement intéressé par les « herbivores » idiots face à elle. Gabriel, lui, regardait Draco qui, piqué au vif, sauta au-dessus de la barrière sous les cris de terreur de tout le monde, mis à part ses amis confiants en lui, et Théo persuadé que son vampire ne ferait aucun mal au jeune homme.

Draco s'arrêta à deux pas de Gabriel, le défiant du regard, la soi-disant couardise des Serpentards n'était pas reflétée dans ses prunelles orageuses. Le vampire se fit une raison, sa maison était vraiment pourri de l'intérieur, les maisons n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient avant.

**\- Je suis là Potter.**

**\- Je le vois Draco.**

Gabriel parlait doucement, à un tel point que personne ne pouvait l'entendre là où ils se trouvaient tous.

**\- Alors Gabi, un petit problème. Tu te fourres vraiment dans des situations pas possibles.**

Le Serpentard avait répondu tout aussi bas, mais sa gesticulation pouvait faire croire qu'il se disputer avec le vampire.

**\- J'aurai dû écouter Théo, je le sais, mais j'ai soif et il ne peut pas me sustenter entièrement. Mais tu vas y remédier.**

Draco ne put faire un geste qu'il se retrouva coller à l'arbre, une main du vampire déboutonnant la chemise qu'il portait, l'autre tenait ses main derrière le dos.

**\- Gabi, je te jure que si tu le fais, je te ****tue ****par la suite.**

**\- Je suis déjà mort, et puis, si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois tu n'étais ****pas ****contre.**

Il finit de dégager la gorge de sa future victime, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de sa proie, et inspirant profondément.

**\- Je ne te ferai aucun mal Draco. Tu as ma parole. Je ne ****pourrais ****pas de toute façon.**

Et Gabriel mordit.


	8. Information

Bonjour à tous,

Pour tous ceux qui se pose la question, oui, je compte mettre des suites à mes histoires, seulement pour le moment, plusieurs problème se pose à moi. Soucis de santé, déménagement, mais le principal, une grosse panne d'inspiration pour continuer mes histoires. Je les travail quand je peux. Si certains veulent donner des idées, tout est à prendre.

Cordialement, Elyssa.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Titre : Qui est le monstre ?**_

_**Auteur : **__Clair Obscure, reprise par Ellyssa17_

_**Base : **__L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

_**Disclamer **__: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

_**Résumé **__: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que __s'est__-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?_

.

.

**§§ Fourchelangue §§**

_**Legilimancie**_

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : Caprice et Colère**.

.

.

Draco resta stoïque lors des premiers instants, il devait rester immobile, faire croire qu'il était étonné de cette soudaine attaque. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, Gabriel était son pire ennemi, normalement, enfin, d'après le vieux fou. Alors, malgré les vagues de bien être qui le traversait, il commença à se débattre. Gabriel le bloqua facilement, même s'il poussa un grognement de mécontentement, tout à son repas. A chaque gorgé de sang, Draco pouvait sentir sa volonté s'amollir, la morsure était agréable. En baissant les yeux il put même voir les yeux fermer du vampire qui semblait vraiment apprécier ce qu'il buvait, des yeux qui s'ouvrirent brusquement. En un instant Draco se retrouva par terre avec Gabriel accroupit près de lui, grondant de rage.

Le jeune blond ne dut pas chercher bien loin pour comprendre ce qui venait de ce passé, le Directeur se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, baguette levé, entourer de plusieurs de ses sbires.

**\- Harry ! Je croyais que tu n'allais pas attaquer les élèves ? Je te faisais confiance mon garçon. Tu l'as trahit, je ne vois pas d'autre choix que de t'emprisonner dans tes appartements, à moins que tu ne me remettes ta baguette et que tu me fasses le serment de te comporter de manière civilisé et de revenir en court ! Si jamais tu n'acceptes pas, je t'envoi à Azkaban !**

Draco se mit assis, prenant l'air d'une personne assez traumatisé, qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qui venait de se passé. En gros, il jouait à la perfection son rôle de victime-je-suis-trop-innocente-et-fragile-protégez-moi.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arbre qui fumait encore du sort qui l'avait manqué de peu, le Vieux ne rigolait pas, s'il ne faisait pas ce qui lui était demandé, au revoir la liberté. Cela le mettait dans une rage sans fond. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, un dernier petit défi, avant de se relever dignement, contenant sa fureur à grande peine.

**\- Je vois, je ne peux même plus apprécier un repas à sa juste valeur, moi qui avait enfin trouvé l'utilité d'un sans pur, quel dommage. Je reviendrai en court Professeur, et voici ma baguette****,** il la lança d'un mouvement fluide vers le petit groupe qui lui faisait face, et je resterai civilisé. Est-ce suffisant ou je vais devoir vous supplier de me croire ?

**\- Non, à présent que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations ! Harry, rentre et ne ressort plus de tes quartiers avant se soirs, ce sera ta punitions pour avoir mordu Draco Malfoy.**

Gabriel fit un effort pour rester CALME, ce qui lui était difficile, et partit en direction du château, son regard caressant une dernière fois la gorge de Draco qui déglutit. Le vampire pouvait sentir le sang qu'il venait d'avaler se propager à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son organisme, comme l'un des alcools les plus forts. Un délice, cela lui donné un coup de fouet, si différent du sang de Théo qui, lui, le calmait si vite.

En passant près des élèves qui n'étaient pas encore partit, il prit un grand plaisir à montrer ses canines recouverte du sang de Draco. Des murmures de terreurs l'accompagnèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'il n'atteigne ses appartements et ne s'y enferme.

Théo se trouvait à table pour le repas du soir, juste à côté de Draco dont le cou était orné d'un bandage. Le repas venait juste de commencer, et déjà les potins courraient de tables en tables, surtout concernant le pétage de plomb du vampire. Beaucoup de coup d'œil plus ou moins discret étaient lancé vers le prince des Serpentards.

Les Griffondor eux parlaient joyeusement de la façon dont avait été remis en place Harry Potter, de comment il était partit la queue entre les jambes.

**\- Ce qu'ils sont crétins.**

Théo tourna la tête vers Draco qui venait juste de parler à voix basse.

**\- Nous le savons déjà Draco, cela a toujours était le cas.**

**\- Mais au point de croire que Gabi est partit mort de peur ? Tout de même, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas tuer le Fou.**

Blaise allait mettre son grain de sel quand le silence ce fit, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir que l'objet de toutes les discussions se trouvait juste dans la Grande Salle. Des filles faillirent s'étouffer en voyant sa tenue, et Théo soupira tout bas de désespoir, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que son vampire apprendrait à rester sage, dire qu'il devait le protéger.

Se ramener en mini, mais vraiment mini, short en cuir noir, ce qui dévoilait ses longues jambes et serrait ses fesses, avec une chemise verte qui ne tenait qu'avec un bouton ne cachant rien de son torse ; il fallait dire que cela ne faisait pas discret pour un sous. Encore heureux que Gabriel n'avait pas décidé de venir avec sa vrai apparence, là tout le monde lui aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps.

Le vampire s'approcha dans un déhanchement sexy, ce que chuchotaient les filles sur son passage, et hautement bandant, ça, c'étaient les propos des garçons de la table des rouges et ors. Ne prenant pas garde aux regards dégoutés qu'il déclenchait, ni même au fait qu'il ne restait plus la moindre place. Il arqua un sourcil à la manière Malfoy, dévisageant froidement des premières années qui, malgré les ordres plus que clair que leur avait donné leur nouveau prince : RON WEASLEY, s'écartèrent pour lui faire de la place. Le vampire s'installa puis se mit à manger, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin en étant vampire. Il trouvait vraiment amusant le fait d'imposer sa présence à tout le monde lors des repas.

Sadique ? Lui ? Pas du tout voyons.

Le plus amusant pour lui était sans le moindre doute la colère noir qui brillait dans les yeux du vieux Citronné. Celui-ci avait beau être puissant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait, il devait rester le plus gentil possible pour avoir l'espoir que le vampire le rejoigne. Il pouvait boire de l'eau et s'étouffer avec. Jamais le vampire ne prendrai part à la guerre, en tout cas temps que ses compagnons ne lui demanderons pas, et il fallait déjà mettre la main dessus, pas évident.

Finalement, alors que Gabriel croyait que jamais personne ne ferai la moindre remarque sur sa tenue, il eut le plaisir de voir les belette mâle et femelle s'approcher. Il déposa ses couverts, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette puis se tourna vers eux en restant assis, s'appuyant contre la table.

**\- Harry, mon chéri, je suis sûr que c'est une erreur, tu ne peux pas être devenu aussi ignoble en quelques jours. Je suis persuadé que quelqu'un t'a ensorcelé, tu dois être sous imperium n'est-ce pas mon Harrytounet d'amour ? **

Gabriel recula son visage juste à temps pour éviter un bisou baveux de belette en chaleur. Il grimaça un sourire avant de répondre avec une voix harmonieuse et douce, ne prenant pas garde au regard de belette-mâle-je-suis-sûr-protecteur-avec-ma-collante-de-sœur-Ron.

**\- Mais non, ma petite Ginny, tu me connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas possible voyons. Tu comptes tant pour moi, ne t'****ai****-je pas promis que je me marierai avec toi plus tard ? Que l'on aurait une jolie petite maison, aussi belle que toi bien sûr, après avoir tué l'immonde serpent qui gouverne ma vie ? C'est le vilain vampire en moi qui avait réussi à fausser mes jugements, mais à présent c'est terminé. Aller, viens me faire un câlin, tu m'as tellement manqué ma belle et douce Gin. **

Belette femelle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant de soulagement sous le regard attendrit de son frère-je-suis-trop-con-pour-mon-propre-bien-Ron, et de tout le reste des personnes présentes. En ne comptant pas les Serpentards bien entendu.

Tout le monde était soulagé de voir que tout était finit, que leur Héros national ne les avait pas abandonné, qu'il allait bien gentiment tuer Voldemort. C'était juste un petit coup de folie à cause de l'effroyable créature qui avait pris le dessus, mais rien de grave vu que c'était le Survivant. D'immenses sourires fleurirent sur les visages des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle, plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire, d'autre portèrent des toasts à leur Sauveur. La bonne humeur dura…environs…cinq minutes et trente-six secondes et quelques centième de seconde, le temps que prit Gabriel pour détacher la sangsue que le collait en mouillant son sublime torse et sa chemise, puis de la jeter à terre à ses pieds flûte. Il allait devoir prendre une bonne douche et balancer la chemise contaminée. Un large sourire cruel sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de malveillances.

La donnée prit quelques secondes à atteindre les cerveaux interloqués de tous. C'est-à-dire que le Sauveur avait balancé sa chérie à terre sans le moindre remord et que cela semblait l'amuser, monta au cerveau en dix-huit secondes et cinq centième de milli seconde…

**\- Que...que ? Harry ?**

Ce fut tout ce que put dire Ron-je-ne-sais-pas-parler-l'Anglais.

**\- Hé bien ? C'est ce que j'aurai du dire n'est-ce pas ? Ces paroles dégoulinantes de niaiserie et d'amour ? Mais laissez-moi rire ! N'avez-vous pas encore enregistré ? Je me fiche totalement de vos misérables vie. Toi, tu me dégoutte sale humaine ! Tu pus la rancœur, la cupidité et que sais-je encore ? Reste loin de moi je ne veux pas mourir à cause de ton odeur hideuse ! Ce câlin était le dernier, et fait une croix sur ta vie bien confortable avec mon fric, Serpillère ! **

Il se leva, observant les élèves qui étaient toujours sur place, les professeurs n'étaient pas mieux dans leur genre. Il les toisa tous avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Vous n'êtes pour moi que de la nourriture en sursis, je ne vous mangerai pas, ni vous ferai le moindre mal. Mais n'espérez rien de moi, je ne fais plus parti de votre monde. **

Le vampire se mit en marche, mais contrairement à ce que croyaient les autres, il se dirigea vers les Serpentards, plus précisément vers leur prince.

**\- Draco, mon beau et délicieux Draco...**


End file.
